Deseo Criminal
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una platica algo extraña y la confesión de un ruso a su compatriota. Una extraño amor. ¿O que es ese sentimiento? capítulo único. B x Y.


¤.**D**_з_**s**_ё_**o** **©**_я_**i**_m_**i**_и_**α**_l_.¤

**Serie:**Beyblade.  
**Categoría:**Shonen ai. AU. Capítulo Único.  
**Pareja:**Bryan x Yuriy. /Creo/  
**Disclaimers:**Perfecto, aunque es más que obvio, aclaro que los personajes ni la serie son míos, yo no escribí más que este fic y otros en mi profile Jeje solo esta historia es mía y tampoco lucro con ella.  
**Summary:** Ni idea.

_**·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· »»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

Es curioso sabes, pensé que había superado este problema, además que jamás llegué a creer, ni siquiera imaginar que llegaría a interesarme por alguien.

Tú perfectamente sabes que desde pequeño he tenido problemas, una difícil y dura vida, Ja! Y pensar que algunos se quejan de lo que tienen o lo que carecen. Sé que conoces a la perfección todo lo que he pasado, desde que era niño...

Desde que vi como mi padre asesinaba a mi madre a puñaladas en el estómago, fue realmente una dura experiencia, sobre todo para tener la corta edad de cuatro años, y pensar que jamás eh olvidado esa imagen, la cual se mantiene tan nítida en mis recuerdos como si se tratase de ayer el día que sucedió todo.

Creo que de ahí parte mi extraña vida, recuerdo que en aquel momento sentí algo raro y difícil de explicar, no tuve miedo, tampoco llegué a sentir dolor, mucho menos lloré. Simple y únicamente me mantuve parado cerca de ellos, observando todo, escuchando como mi madre gritaba para que yo corriera y me salvara, pero no me moví, preferí terminar de ver todo. Lo que me da más asco es lo cobarde que era mi padre, ya que luego de realizar aquella acción lejos de alegrarse o sentirse satisfecho por matar a una traidora como ella, se suicidó.

Todas aquellas imágenes viven claramente dentro de mi cabeza, es por ello que desde que tengo memoria he sido una solitaria y callada persona, menos contigo, tú sabes perfectamente lo que me hizo ser así, me comprendes, tú si llegas a entender, en cambio las demás inútiles y estúpidas personas creen que estoy loco, que talvez llegué a desquiciarme por haber presenciado eso, claro, eso para quienes saben como los doctores a los que he visitado anteriormente, en cambio los simples bastardos que me juzgan sin si quiera saber...

Siento tantos deseos de asesinarlos, de ver como su sangre corre por entre mis manos, de destazarlos completamente, apuñalarlos hasta escuchar sus gritos pidiéndome por compasión. La mayoría de la gente solo existe para estorbar, ya que son realmente pocas las personas que llegan en verdad a ser útil para el mundo, que realizan alguna hazaña, que viven al extremo.

–– Sabes que yo te comprendo... pero creo que no deberías decirle eso a los demás. – _tú voz tan gloriosa suena como una hermosa melodía contrastando con la gruesa voz que tengo. _

20 años pasaron ya desde que los vi morir. ¿Crees que es malo no sentir pena por ambos? _pregunté esperando tu respuesta, la cual no llegó. _

_Levanté mi cabeza de aquel largo mueble en el que estaba recostado, solo para __apreciar tu rostro, tu hermoso y pálido rostro. Tus bellos ojos azules me observan con detenimiento. _

–– Continúa. – _fue la simple respuesta que recibí de tu parte. ¿Por qué jamás quieres opinar sobre ese tema? Me pregunto que será eso por lo que no lo haces._

_Sin pensar tanto lo que seguía sonreí satisfecho al pensar en ti._

Ja! Siempre es lo mismo contigo. _Una mediana sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibuja en mis labios. _Creí durante estos 20 años después de aquello, que sería imposible el que alguien llegase a llamar mi atención si quiera, mucho menos imaginé que llegase a sentir esta clase de ¿Sentimiento? Porque supongo no puedo llamarlo amor, no creo poder sentir algo que no existe. ¿Es imposible verdad?

_Veo tus ojos reclamarme ligeramente ya que se entrecierran con algo de reproche. Nuevamente pude sonreír, estando a tu lado eso se vuelve más frecuente._

Creo que debes estarte preguntando de quien se trata. Porque sé lo curioso que eres. Aunque también conozco tu habilidad y es algo más que obvio el que me gustas, me agradas demasiado, además tengo tantos años viniendo a verte que supongo ya lo sabías. Lo que más me extraña no es ese punto. _Aclaré ante tu seria y profunda mirada azul para luego continuar, me volví a recargar por completo, recostándome en el mueble donde tantas veces he estado._

Lo que más me extraña, es un sentimiento parecido a la violencia, en ocasiones cuando te veo con ese bastardo imbécil que tienes por novio, siento unos enormes deseos de asesinarlo, así como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre cuando la vio besándose con otro, aunque no entiendo porque no llego a matarlo a él. Supongo que hubiese sido lo primero que hiciera yo en su lugar. Él y después ella por traidores.

Pero que puedo decirte... Me sorprende que no hayas corrido lejos de aquí en cuanto mencioné lo del engendro que tienes por pareja, pero ya que sigues escuchando.

_Me puse de pie lentamente y observé tu rostro, permanecías sen__tado en una silla a un lado mío, tus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, una pequeña libreta y esos lentes que te daban esa apariencia tan sexy que tanto me gusta. _

_Caminé a tu alrededor, girando por completo el espacio que la silla ocupaba hasta plantarme frente a ti, incliné mi cuerpo recargándolo en los brazos de dicho mueble, mi rostro quedó a la altura del tuyo, tan cerca pero tan lejos. _

¿Por qué no temes como los demás? _Pregunté con coraje y sorpresa a la vez, tus ojos y tu expresión tan tranquila me dejaban notar que realmente no me temías, jamás lo has hecho pero no logro entender a la perfección el ¿Por qué? _

Será acaso que no crees lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Talvez no me crees capaz? Lo cual verdaderamente me ofende. _Espeté tocando mi lado izquierdo del pecho, como si dramatizara. _

–– No es realmente que no te crea capaz. Simplemente no tengo porque temer, si lo vas a realizar, lo harás. Te tema o no. – _tus palabras realmente son tan sabias, sonrío con felicidad y crueldad mezcladas. Tus azules ojos tan tranquilos como siempre las he visto. Tu rostro tan malditamente calmado. _

Tienes demasiada razón, como siempre lo he dicho, eres endemoniadamente hermoso e inteligente. – _mencioné acercando mi rostro al suyo. Unos milímetros son los que hay de distancia apenas entre nosotros, no veo que intentes moverte o huir de mi cercanía por lo que aprovecho y tomo tu nuca con una mano, acercándote por completo. _

_Un exquisito y __dulce sabor se puede sentir en tus labios. _¿Y porque no te mueves para evitar mi contacto? _Aquella duda salió de mis labios sin desearlo realmente, aprovechando tu desconcierto, vuelvo a tomar tu boca entre la mía, saboreando a profundidad aquella pequeña y húmeda cavidad. _

_Separas ligeramente mi cuerpo del tuyo colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, sonreí esperando algún reclamo de tu parte, pero únicamente te veo sonreír. _

–– Simple.– _espero paciente tu respuesta, en ese momento iluminas mi vida con una hermosa y por demás cínica sonrisa que sutilmente se dibuja en tus labios, por primera vez vi tu rostro brillar como el de un asesino listo para matar a su victima. ¿Qué clase de comparaciones hago? Ja! No importa, no soy cursi y jamás lo seré. Tus labios se entreabren para terminar lo que comenzaste a decir. _– Porque tu horrible y temerosa actitud criminal me gusta, jamás dije que me fueras desagradable ¿O si? –

_Aquellas palabras me hacen sonreír tan grandemente como no lo había hecho antes. _

Perfecto, sabía que no podías tener tan malos gustos.

_Un nuevo contacto entre nuestros labios, otro beso cargado de agresividad y pasión. Realmente me da gusto escucharte decir aquellas palabras, pero lo que aún me tiene extrañado y realmente confundido es ¿Por qué no he matado aún a tu novio? Creo que me estoy ablandando, eso jamás lo permitiré, primero te mataría antes de volverme cursi y estúpidamente enamorado. _

_Nada ni nadie merece realmente mi amor... Por que simplemente este no existe... No puedo creer en algo que jamás he visto o ha existido. Ese soy yo... Bryan Kuznetzov. _

.Конец.  
/Owari/

_**¤Žhёиα HîK¤**_

_"...El sabio no dice nunca todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa todo lo que dice..."  
_**A**_RI_**S**_TÓ_**T**_EL_**E**_S _

_**·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· »»**__»»__**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

Cuarta  
Comenzada y terminada el día miércoles 04 de julio de 2007.  
Hora: 12:25p.m.

Espero sea de su agrado esta locura y me digan que piensan acerca de ella... Saludos. Cyou!


End file.
